


Seeking Solace

by havefeelsig (svntn)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, because seonho is a child, or maybe not who knows, supposed to be highkey seonhyun bc i love this concept, this is lowkey 2hyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svntn/pseuds/havefeelsig
Summary: Minhyun has to leave behind his members for his new members. His stomach feels sick. He just wants to be able to lean on someone.Otherwise known as,A 16 y/o missed his labelmate but really all he wanted was to sneak his way into Minhyun's bed and potentially into his heart as well.





	1. every time

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do realistic thoughts and feelings but I still suck at that "don't tell, show them" thing. I still hope you enjoy it anyway?? Please??  
> Other than that, this is me letting out the ugly feels of the final results, literally started this the weekend of, and how Minhyun's state broke my heart.
> 
> As of right now, this is un-betaed. My friend who proofreads for me ( IM SO BLESSED ) really only gets the document when it's finished and yeah. ( She also ghost wrote the new title. )

                Time. What was time anymore? Was time just a false idea that they were tricked into believing? One could have sworn that yesterday was March. Did the last four months really happen? Were they really months? It had felt only like mere hours and minutes that threw them into a whirlwind. That begs the question, was the trip back to the dorm usually this long? Last he checked, the trip was only a handful of minutes. Or had the commute to the Produce 101 dorms just been that close? Minhyun couldn’t remember anymore. He couldn’t remember how long is really took to get back to NU’ESTs dorm.

                Or maybe he just couldn’t grasp feeling anymore. The last handful of hours had gone by so quickly, he swore he has suffered whiplash at one point. The finale had been a near three hours but it felt like five minutes. It was a rollercoaster ride but he had genuinely enjoyed himself. That was up until the line-up announcement. Everyone was jumping around, excited and overall in a grand mood, including the eliminated trainees. Or at least some of them. Minhyun wanted to be alone so he didn’t have to pretend he was okay anymore. Cameras were still hovering around but he felt safer. The crowds were gone which left only the family members and well, the other trainees. Seonho had latched onto him the second he made his way to him. A countless number of hugs was received from the sixteen-year-old, in addition to a piggyback that Minhyun didn’t distinctly remember offer to him. He still got it anyway, but it unknowingly brought a smile to his face. Though it quickly faded with the realization that Seonho hadn’t made the lineup like how everyone wanted. Seonho was truly the maknae they were going to need. That Minhyun was going to need.

 

                “Aron’s been alone in the dorm, right?” Minki asked from the seat before him. A sudden wave of oh shit knocked into Minhyun. Jonghyun must have felt the same way by the way he dropped his phone, the device falling between his seat and the passenger side door. Had Aron kept the dorm in one piece? Probably not. It wasn’t like he would have time to reprimand his eldest brother and clean up after him either. As annoying as it was, Minhyun would do it anyway. Cleaning was a good way to distract the mind. However, time was ticking and trickling fast. Not that YMC gave him an exact time to arrive at the dorm. They would probably check on him at some point anyway. Someone would. It would only make sense since all of them are to arrive at their new home sooner than later. A month of last minute hanging out with his four members sounded near perfect. Later wasn’t a choice though. Not when preparations for their debut were on their way. Their debut. Their debut without Jonghyun, Seonho, Hyunbin, Dongho, Minki, everyone else. That made his stomach uncomfortably churn.

                Part of him thinks it's better if he takes what he needs and gets out as soon as possible, the next year and a half will go by just as quickly as the four months did. There won’t be any more guilt if he leaves as quick as he stays. The happy smiles and subtle nods that said they were proud of him. Happy for him to get the opportunity. But it wasn’t an opportunity he wanted if he had to go in alone. Sure, Minhyun is twenty-two, an adult, but that doesn’t mean he wanted to be alone. Because of this, he won’t latch onto Minki or Jonghyun if there isn’t an opportunity presented. Goofing around with Aron and causing a little bit of chaos wasn’t a possibility either. He won’t cook Baekho and the others dinner before he leaves because then he might not leave at all. In his head, it sounds and feels awful to do that. It would only be right though.

                When would he see them again? Would they feel the need to visit him when he has down time? Would they come see his performances? Visit backstage and greet him? Watch the tv appearances? Send him pictures of them supporting him? Would they still remember him? Of course they would. He would be stupid to think otherwise. They were brothers. Brothers. Another churn.

                “Minhyun?” A gentle voice called out to him, a hand jostling his shoulder. “Minhyun, we’re home.” Home. Was it his home anymore? Minhyun turned his head toward the voice’s owner. Jonghyun softly grinned before squeezing his shoulder. The dried tear trails were gone, his nose wasn’t as red anymore, but the evidence of lack of sleep still there. His gaze was gentle but his eyes still held the presence of sadness.

                “It’s gross out, hurry up!” Minki shouted from the entrance. He was halfway into the building, a bored expression on his face. The younger probably wanted to sleep in his own bed. Baekho was inside already, looking their way. Both were waiting. Typically, they would have already escaped to their dorm, ready to eat or sleep. This time they were waiting. Waiting. Something they’ll be doing for a while now. His stomach was sick.

 

                A click signaled their arrival. Shoes being slid off echoed off the entryway walls. Scratchy padding rushed across the wooden floor before a small dog came into view. It’s tail wagging rapidly behind it, a clear sign that the small creature recognized them. Also, another sign that Aron was indeed alive and potentially well. Minki threw his stuff to the side to bolt over to the dog, Mel, scooping it up into his arms to give him a little extra love and coos. Minhyun cracked a small grin at the sight.

                “We’re home!” Jonghyun called out from behind Minhyun. A small nudge reminded Minhyun to keep entering. Maybe also suggesting he do what he is supposed to be doing. Only maybe though. To find their eldest brother was their main priority. Though Baekho probably got to him first since he wasn’t in sight yet. The male slowly made a path to his shared room with Jonghyun and Minki. If he at least did what was expected, Jonghyun would hopefully not kick him out right after. Right?

                When he entered the room a feeling of overwhelming came over him. Sure, he was only going to bring what he needed, not move out completely, but a few things missing here and there… How would the others feel? Then again, they’d been gone for a while now and maybe a few of Minhyun’s things missing wouldn’t even be noticed. So, he went ahead before any of his roommates could make their way. There wasn’t entirely a huge need to pack anything else. What he had already packed from Produce 101 would be doable until he acquired more clothing through, well, whatever means. His eyes scanned over the room with a mission of “what else to bring.” The thought of old fan gifts, fan letters, old gifts from the members, photos, etc. A choice from each and a few extra sets of clothes would be enough for him. Memories and a thick, fuzzy blanket sounded like an even better idea.

                “Minhyun!” Said boy snapped toward the loud voice. His eyes rounded upon seeing the other. Though he was rather ungroomed and he wanted to scold him for not taking better care of his personal hygiene. Stubble wasn’t stubble when it was just plain gross. He couldn’t scold him though. No, not when the other was impossibly happy to see him. Aron opened his arms up toward the other, even though Minhyun was kneeling on the floor with a suitcase and honestly, any sort of quick movement was shammed by the amount of exhausted he was but Minhyun himself wasn’t entirely aware of this. He must have not because before he knew it, energy came quick and he threw himself at the elder. His face may have planted awkwardly into Aron’s chest, a bit difficult to do with their height. Aron accepted the messy hug, simply keeping the other close. He more than likely saw the show. He knew what Minhyun needed and this was the one thing he could give.

 

                There were tears. Too many tears. Tears flowed way too easy for him. For them both really. Jonghyun made it harder. Or maybe Minhyun made it harder on himself. His reliance on the other was heavy. He needed Jonghyun as much as he needed air and food. The tears were likely unshed from the prior night. Something that was looming until the very moment. Till they all knew Minhyun was really going to leave them. A time no one really wanted.

                They had all camped out in the common space once they settled back in. A last time team session. Everyone but Jonghyun and Minhyun had conked out after an hour of yelling at the tv because “let’s play Mario cart!” sounded like a brilliant idea. Small fights broke out between Aron and Minki but that was expected. The pair talked through the night, however. Minhyun shared that he didn’t want to leave them, that he wanted to step down from his position. He could still do that, right? Sewoon would take the offer if so, right? Jonghyun had said no. The opportunity was too great. Just like what Minhyun said when he gave his speech. It bit him in the ass. It stung deep into his heart. Jonghyun knew it too by the grin on his lips. He hated it too.

                The tear shed ended with Minhyun being told they needed to go. Following orders, he let go of his members and boarded the van to his new home. New Home. Would any of the others be there? Jaehwan might. Seungwoo also. He hoped at the least someone would be there aside just him. Such a hope gave him a small bit of reassurance that everything will be okay. It wasn’t big enough to soothe the loneliness he left, but maybe it would be enough to start. He did have friends in Wanna One. They weren’t Jonghyun, Baekho, Minki, and Aron but they were something. They all suffered together so maybe it was enough.


	2. every where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping is a blessing but Jaehwan and Sungwoon's ability to be a loud mouth certainly isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS GUYS!!! Thank you for waiting~
> 
> Since Wanna One’s dorm arrangement is gonna be revealed come time for their reality show, I made up one. Tried to make it reasonable and such but yeah, here it is 1 – Daniel, Jaehwan, Seungwoo, Woojin, Minhyun. 2 – Jihoon, Guanlin, Jisung. 3 – Daehwi, Jinyoung, Sungwoon. Assuming the dorm has the same layout as I.O.I’s so yeah- There may also be a potential 3rd chapter…no promises though.

                No one. No one had arrived yet. The heavy pit in Minhyun’s stomach instantly returned when he noticed the lack of personal belongings hanging around the dorm. Where was everyone? Weren’t at least half of them supposed to be here by now? Had Minhyun left too early despite the obstacle of detaching Aron from him? The male glanced over in question at his manager who could only shrug and then leave his second suitcase beside the living common’s sofa. The two exchanged a brief hug with a small pat to the shoulder from his manager.

                “All will be okay.” He reminds Minhyun one more time before the man leaves through the entrance. Minhyun wishes he could do the same. Instead, he decides to establish his place in his new home. With a much-needed sigh escaping his lips, he pulled along his two suitcases to the only bedroom on the first floor because screw climbing stairs.

                The part about the solo bedroom on the main floor was to squish five males into one space. However, it could also be interpreted as six males on the second floor and one less on the main. So, the real winner was the main floor occupants. Yeah. Minhyun moved his things over to the closet bunk to the door. After having adapted to being a top bunk occupant in the PD dorms, he decided to keep the routine. Maybe it would bring a sense of familiarity at the least. He threw his duffel above his head and onto the awaiting mattress. A quick glance around came with the noticing of bare beds. He should have known better than to not bring his own bedding. Minhyun brought his hands up to rub at his face. However, it could be solved with a quick message to his manager.

                Or is he his manager anymore? Did the second he crossed the premise and into the outside world mean Minhyun was officially cut off from Pledis? From NU’EST? His arm found itself around his middle. The gross, heavy churning had returned. Could he still ask the other members to bring him items left behind or would that be bothersome to them? Was his asking for favors acceptable? The room was spinning slowly around him. His eyes shifted from the top bunk to the bottom bunk. Exerting effort to climb the ladder up was the last thing he wanted to do now. Or make it up without harming himself really. Even though the ladder was honestly a joke but conventions were necessary. He needed the blanket from his duffel though and that was already up there. No one else was around so asking was beyond him. He could be a decent groupmate and check their group chat on Kakao Talk but the thought of doing so was even worse. Their first day as a group and he would be that lousy human, who doesn’t want to climb up the bunk to fetch his stupid blanket, to ask someone to bring him pillow when and if they get here.

                “Fuck.” Minhyun groaned as he rubbed at his face with his free hand. Inevitably, he let it be and flopped onto the bare surface of the bottom bunk. Sleep sounded good and he could use it. There was no push for practicing or interviews. It was just him, alone in an empty dorm. A near perfect situation that came as a blessing in disguise. With that, his eyes slid shut and the world became silent and unmoving.

 

                Something akin to a dying animal or a psychotic laughing monkey sent Minhyun’s calm world tumbling. The male stirred, his skin encountering a new patch of cool mattress, but he didn’t really stir because something was halting his movements. What the actual heck was happening. Minhyun was too exhausted physically and mentally to be dealing with sleep paralysis and someone being too incredibly loud. Wait, sleep paralysis? Minhyun was pretty sure that he never experienced that but why in the world was he unable to move? A low groan emitted from his lips at the thought of having to open his eyes. Admittedly he was comfy in his current position but he certainly would like to move freely.

                The male’s eyes blinked away ( read unwillingly ) part of the sleep. The room was pitch dark, a clear sign he slept most of the day away. He went to move to look at the source of his stillness only to be met with a pillow of soft hair. First instinct was to scream, push the mass away, flail, anything but Minhyun only stilled. A mother trait he developed over time because that pillow of hair was connected to a human. A human that was latched onto him like a baby koala. A human.

                Minhyun slowly shifted so that he could get a better glimpse at who the human was. A baby chick was snuggled up against Minhyun. The younger was still lax despite Minhyun’s earlier moments. His glasses looked new but were poking into Minhyun’s chest. Why was the chick even wearing them? That small detail aside, it was too cute. The thought of shaking the younger awake broke Minhyun’s heart. Seonho was peaceful. Peaceful was a blessing when it came to Seonho too. The kid especially deserved a long sleep after the hellish day they had gone through prior. With a heavy sigh, Minhyun resigned and gave into the sleep that had remained. He can deal with Seonho later.

 

                “WOW WOW! This is the Wanna One dorm!” A bellowing voice broke through the wall of silence. Was Satan coming after him? Did God give up letting Minhyun have a content sleep? He didn’t know anymore. Minhyun nuzzled further into the younger’s mop of hair, his arms holding the younger closer to him as if that would cease the obnoxious yelling coming from the other room. A reciprocated action followed him as Seonho’s nose burrowed against his collarbone.

                “Gentleman, are you ready?!?! It’s show time!”

                “Sungwoon! Shut up!” Another voice interjected but somewhat a lot more hushed and closer.

                “What’s going on?” Sungwoon responded in an equally hushed tone. He sounded closer as well. A chorus of hushed sounds followed suit as well as a yelp of pain. The movement of clothing being rustling and subtle creeks in the floor boards told Minhyun that he was indeed not dreaming anymore. A sad realization but he wasn’t in the mood to open his eyes and begin nagging them all like the kids they are. No offense to Jisung.

                “Please, keep talking. The more you do so, the quicker they’ll wake up.” The new voice was Jaehwan’s, one laced with pure sarcasm that elicited a subtle chuckle from Minhyun. The members nearby must have noticed it, most likely if they were doing what Minhyun thought they were. An exasperated sigh came from one as they shuffled around.

                “Don’t wake them!” Daehwi hush whispered, “They’re too cute.”

                “They can’t stay in bed all day though,” Daniel stated. Minhyun silently agreed with the male. Only partially since he quite enjoyed cuddling Seonho once again. Said human began fisting more of the material of his shirt, a sign he was slowly waking. Minhyun brought his hand up to gently pet the younger’s hair in an attempt to lull him back to sleep. The last thing he wanted to disturb him when it wasn’t necessary.

                “Awh!-Ow!” A shush followed Daehwi’s outburst. Finally giving in, Minhyun opened his eyes and blinked away the last amount of sleep there. His gaze landed upon Seungwoo first ( who apparently was recording by the caught expression on his ), Daniel second and then a wide-eyed Daehwi. Seungwoo quickly threw his phone to Daniel, who clearly wasn’t ready by the way the device smacked his chest to then land on the floor with a dull thud.

                “You guys are too loud,” Minhyun mumbled, sending pointed glares at the three but also hoping Sungwoon and Jaehwan could feel it too. “What time is it-.”

                “Everyone!” The males in the room whipped around to the entrance. What Minhyun assumed is their manager stood in the common space, “We have a lunch schedule to go to and then a photo shoot!” A chorus of whining and acknowledgments came after. A pout formed on Daehwi’s lips as he backed away from Minhyun’s bunk to leave the bedroom altogether. Jaehwan followed suit but not without a failed wink. Minhyun rolled his eyes before averting his attention to the problem at hand. How was he going to wake Seonho just so he could leave him again?

                “Minhyun hyung?” He turned his head toward the doorway where Guanlin was standing. The Taiwanese boy was sheepishly rubbing at his nape before pointing at Seonho. However, before Minhyun could respond, his body was being pulled away from Seonho. The male held tight onto the younger which was probably a bad idea when he thought about it.

                “Yah!” Minhyun yelped as he lost his grip. He whipped his head around to glare at the person or rather persons tugging him. Seungwoo could only grin widely with Daniel doing the same. Woojin was standing behind them with a sympathetic look on his face. “Woojin! Help me!”

                “You heard manager. We have to go.” Woojin responded as quickly as he fled from the room. Weren’t his roommates supposed to be his support system? The members he was to be closest to and vice versa were against him already? It appeared Minhyun was going to be regretting his room choice sooner than later. Another tug to his midsection brought him back to Daniel and Seungwoo. If not for Minhyun practically shielding Seonho, he would have kicked them both away but sadly, his body wasn’t in the position for that.

                “Let’s go, let’s go!”

                “Give me a moment!” Minhyun groaned impatiently, his grip loosening so he could swat at the two’s arms around him, “I won’t have Minki sneak you guys snacks-!” Another pair of arms found their way around Minhyun’s waist, pulling him back into bed and away from falling off the edge. The elder’s head snapped to its prior position to look at Seonho. Daniel and Seungwoo’s actions having halted as well as they peered behind Minhyun.

                “Five more minutes,” Seonho mumbled with a sleepy pout. The boy’s eyes made no attempt to open but that didn’t matter. No. Not when the younger was pouting, an image so pure and damn adorable. Minhyun’s heart melted at the sight. His arms finding their way back around Seonho’s waist. The pair of arms around Minhyun disappeared almost instantaneously, obviously won over by Seonho just as he was.

                “We’ll go distract manager then.” Daniel offered as he made a beeline for the door. Seungwoo was quick to follow but not without a grin and reminder they had somewhere to be. Sleeping a little extra was clearly out of the question. Not that it was an intention of his, to begin with. Minhyun sighed as he fell back down.

                “Five but no more.” Minhyun leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Seonho’s temple. The smaller made a happy noise before he tucked his head back into Minhyun’s collarbone. “Got it, Seonho?” For a moment, there was no response or even a sound until he felt a slight pressure, rather a soft pair of lips pressing against his skin. The kiss tickled slightly, his body reacting opposite of what it should but Minhyun let it pass.

 

                “I’ll visit again soon!” Seonho chirped from the headlock he managed to get into. The younger thought it had been cute to burrow his head between Minhyun’s side and arm but instead got, well, trapped in the softest way possible. “I already miss Guanlin-hyung.” The room of boys on cue rolled their eyes. The Taiwanese male’s shoulders slumped at the saying, his spirit lessened by the awful excuse. Everyone knew the real reason the baby chick had come but no one wanted to say it aloud or dampen the mood.

                “Alright, alright. Come on kids, we have to go.” Manager Lee reminded as he began to usher the boys out of the dorm. A chorus of compliances and whining followed suit. It was technically a free day yet here they were already becoming busy. Sleep sounded like a better schedule.

                “Your manager is coming to get you, right?” Minhyun asked he weakened his arm, letting it hang around Seonho’s shoulders. Said male nodded quickly, a wide smile on his lips. “If you need snacks or entertainment-.”

                “Minhyun-hyung, I know, I know.” Seonho interrupted with a slight huff. Was that to mother of him to say?

                “Sorry.” A small smile snuck its way onto his lips as he brushed the younger’s fringe away from his eyes.

                “Have a good day, okay?” Seonho latched onto Minhyun’s waist and buried his face into the elder’s shoulder. Mumbling came after but the material of his shirt blocked it out. When he pulled his head away, a faint dust of blush was clear. Minhyun’s curiosity got to him but again, he let it pass. Instead, he chose to leave a lingering kiss to Seonho’s soft cheeks. A small noise of protest came but the growing blush said otherwise.

                “I will.” Minhyun nuzzled his nose into the mop of hair, humming a bit before he reluctantly had to pull away. “I’ll see you soon, byeongari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! If you supported it since Chapter 1 then double the thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to bother me or fangirl with on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kittyseop)


End file.
